Fairy Tail: The Lost Pokemon Trainer(Uploaded again)
by xXSapphireZeroXx
Summary: Summary: What if Natsu wasn't born in Fiore and was a Kalos Pokémon trainer that lost his memory at the young age along with his Pokémon. What will happen and will it affect his life?(sorry if it's suck I'll fix it if I can. Also my account got lock so the story was delete I'm uploading again. (This is the outfit for natsu)(first story)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of an adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Pokémon (or its stuff game freaks owns Pokémon) I only own the story.**

Summary: What if Natsu wasn't born in Fiore and was a Kalos Pokémon trainer that lost his memory at the young age along with his Pokémon. What will happen and will it affect his life?(sorry if it's suck I'll fix it if I can. Also my account got lock so the story was delete I'm uploading again

(Magnolia,Fiore unknown year)

In the big continent houses many towns with many builds which holds guilds. In these guilds who the relationship of members who fight and go missions and fight their opposites the dark guilds. But there's one guild that been a favorite of many after suffering a big down spiral of popularity and fame even their building reduced to a small tavern. The members morale has been low but they regain it most of it when the tenrou island team has return(a/n: when they teleported to the celestial world wasting there 3 months in one day I won't add that I'm going to let the go thru the months it be later )

After learning about the events for being gone in 7 years the group was sadden to hear what has happen to their guild.

Natsu: growls "we will get the guild's reputation back up we are not weak"  
Lucy: "but how many strings guild took over and now we are the weakest guild"  
Levy: "Lucy-San this guild is family as family we can rise together"  
Natsu: "mhm our nakama are always here during the dark times we can do it "

Everyone began to cheer in pure pride and excitement

Gray:" good job flame brain actually did something right"  
Natsu look over and growls "what you say ice stripper"  
Gray: "nothing flame brain" smirks at the comment  
Natsu: "let's go ice pervert" fiery aura starts to appear around his body ready to fight "I'm fired up!"  
Before the two got to fight behind them stands a woman with scarlet hair grey with gold shining metal armor with her weapon in hand and a dark menacing aura surrounding around her. She's walks over to the 2 boys and asks

Ezra: "natsu...gray are u going to fight" she glares at two boys frozen in fear as they notice the woman behind them and in arm to arm they are to happily dance around acting like best friends.

Natsu: *start sweating and dances around with gray* "n-no me and gray are best of friends r-right gray? "  
Gray: " yeah we are best friends like forever right man" he says while sweating and fearing for his own life against the equip Mage.  
Ezra: "glad u guys aren't fighting" she turns and heads to the bar where Lucy, levy and lissana are at cheating happily about the new events going around town.

While the fairy tail members go around talking about the lives they endure during the 7 years gone.

**End of chapter 1  
**

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding Serena(from Pokemon x and y later) and since Natsu is a Pokemon trainer I'm thinking of giving Natsu 3 Pokemon (other 3 will be much later) 1 fire type and 2 other Pokemon. Also thinking of other stuff to add but still in the thinking stage and yes the first chapter is small**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Of The Past

**Fairy Tail:the Lost Pokemon Trainer Chapter 2.** ** Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or fairy tail)****  
**  
**A/N: I got the 3 pokemon and the tells on the pokemon side there's gonna be some new idea as well it will be explain in the author note part)**

"Normal text"  
**"Dream or thought text or title text"**  
_"Flashback text"_

(Kalos Region, Vaniville Town)

The Kalos region, a region meaning beauty the people lived in peace and happiness. In a small town of vaniville town shows small number of residents soon to wake on this good morning. In the house on the left we have a young girl sleeping peacefully but seems she's having a peaceful dream that holds a certain boy inside her head.

**(Serena's dream, Serena POV)**

**As I walks around the forest enjoying the scenery and the wild pokemon roaming around. Over the distance I spot salmon colored hair and see the young boy. I smile happily as it was natsu and ran up to him hugging him in the process.**

**Natsu: "hey Serena" he smiles at me after I let him go.  
"Hi natsu-San how ya doing still roaming around the forest your mom will get you if she sees you if you get caught again around in the woods"**

**He scoffs and huffs "meh I love roaming and look at new places so not my fault I love adventure" he grins at me and I just start to giggle at his actions.**

**Natsu: what you laughing at. He growls at me and I just giggle more at his childish actions. I said "oh natsu you just funny when you get mad at the small things. He yells back " hey! No I do not!" He's comes at me and starts tickling me at my side.**

"Nooooo not there~!" I start laughing my butt as he tickle attack my side which i was ticklish to there too. After a couple of seconds I got up and tackle him and we started to rolled down the hill and just laughed all the way.

**Natsu: " hehe that was fun" he looks at me laughing and my hair a bit mess up.**

**I then said "oh shut it Baka" even though I was angry at him a bit deep down I did enjoy it" we both start heading back up and back to our lil town and was holding his hand all the way.**

**(End of dream)**

**(Serena POV)  
As I about to continue sleeping I felt a sharp small pain coming from my chest and woke up. My vison was blur and saw it was fletching the one who woke me up.**

**I tell it "darn you fletching you just couldn't let me sleep more huh?" It nod and now wants her to get up while squeaking happily. I pet her head and got out of the bed. First headed to the bathroom and began to ready my hair. I decide to take a shower and then got out. "Hmmm I wonder if this day will be interesting" I thought to myself before I shower.**

(End of POV)

The mother of Serena (from the anime) Grace had began cooking breakfast. She wonders how the rest of the world been doing them looks at the picture of 2 kids natsu and Serena catching a big fish. Giggling to herself she finishes breakfast and calls Serena down. She thinks to her ever since the accident of natsu's disappearing.

(FlashBack many years before(natsu's was 7 and Serena was 6)

_Natsu and Serena were playing at his house. They were playing n chasing each other alone with their new Pokemon charmander and froakie. (A/n: they had these pokemon first)_

_Natsu: haha Serena you can't get me~!, taunts Serena getting her angry and laughing at her._

_Serena: oooo why u natsu!, try's to catch the salmon headed boy who's still taunting her. While she still chase him out of nowhere charmander came out of nowhere and jump on natsu._

_Natsu: -falls on the ground- awe darn it charmy(nickname of charmander since it's a girl) where you came from? The charmander just "char"and had gotten him before Serena and frost(froakie (male))._

_Serena: "haha charmy got you natsu-san"_

_Natsu: "heheh I know wow charmy you are fast good job girl " he pets his flame lizard pokemon and it happily squealed" as he pets her a small hole appears._

_Both of the kids go to see what's going on and their mothers start coming out to see what's going on._

_Mother: "NATSU GOING ON?!"  
Natsu: "mom! It's the hole there", he points at the vortex that's now the size of his head._

_As the hole start to get bigger it's start to sucking in stuff. Sadly the hole start to suck Serena in ._

_Serena: "MOM, NATSU HELP MEEE!" Desperately trying to not get suck in she holding thinly on a piece of land.  
Natsu: SERENA! He crys out for his friend name and dares to go closer to Serena and grabs her hand.  
Serena: "natsu...please don't let go" tears leaking out of her eyes in great sadness.  
Natsu: "I won't let you go...I will save you!" Time froze as both mothers,Serena and the pokemon were shock to see natsu thrown Serena far enough away from the sucking force of the vortex and it sucked natsu._

_Serena: "NATSUUUUU!" She scream as she watch him sucked in and gone in a instant._

_Moments after Serena broke down sobbing over her friend who saved her life and the mother had began sobbing along with the pokemon who huddle over the mother...it was a sad day that will remain in there lives..._

(End of flashback)

Since that day she never mention that to her own daughter fear she will cry horribly again for days if she did...later on she knows her daughter is going on a pokemon journey and will soon leave today.

Serena: "Mom I'm ready "  
Grace: got your partner frost with you and your other two?  
Serena: Mhm I got them.

As Serena makes some final touches graces give Serena 3 more pokeballs with natsu' Pokemon in them.

Serena: wait...those are his and 2 more?  
Grace: mhm...take them and rIse them for him...he would want that.  
Serena: mhm...i know mom..we'll best to be on my way.  
Grace: take care and don't get into trouble.  
Serena: wait there's one more pokemon in this one?  
Grace: it's a newly caught one don't look at it though.  
Serena: oh ok we'll time to go bye mom  
-Grace hugs her own daughter- Grace: take care and do us proud and don't forget to practice ryhorn racing!  
Serena: fine fine~!

As she left the town with her bike she looks over the sky and land and smiles to herself. Serena: "hehe this will be a great adventure natsu if your watching I hope you cheer me on" she start to head over the next town.

(End of chapter 2)

(Author Note Section(Read)

**_In here I will explain the events and things like the pokemon later on all in here. For starts I think the story is going well and I enjoy having my readers have something they can enjoy tho it short it will work out later on._**

**_Things this section will include:_**

**_-relationships  
-pokemon stats(natsu team, Serena team, wild encounters and mega evolution)  
-The adventure (how it will go out where it starts and where it could end)  
Other_**

**_(Relationships)_**

**Yeah I added romance(couldn't find the action cuz this story is actually adventure,action and romance) in here because I'm thinking of doing a love triangle of natsu x lissana or natsu x Serena (crossover couple).Since Serena been with natsu for half his childhood and made some memories along like the first fish. For lissana it will like you know the raising happy and the hut stuff like that. That's basically it there. Yes other couples too but not now**

**_(Pokemon status)_**

**As for the pokemons Serena and natsu will start with 3 ea. I know natsu is a fire dragons slayer won't make his team all fire or he will have a huge disadvantage on other types like ground or water. Here the team: (also is that I'm giving each one a egg move)**

**_(Natsu's team)_**

**_Charmander: (Charmy, Female)(lv 8, hatched,was trained a bit by Grace)(moves: Ember,Scratch and Ancient power(yes a egg move))_**

**_Scyther: (Male)(lv 6)(Hatched and train a bit by Grace )(moves:vacuum wave,quick attack and steel wing)_**

**_(Mystery pokemon)(won't tell you but it will be a girl)(lv 1)_**

**_(Serena's Team)_**

**_Froakie: (Frost,Male) (lv 8), same as charmander) (Bubble,Quick Attack and Mud Sport)_**

**_Dratini: (Female) (lv 5) (caught and trained a bit and is friendly) (Leer,Thunderwave,iron tail)_**

**_Pikachu: (Male) (lv6) (given by Grace herself (will explain how in a other time) (Tail Whip, ThunderShock and Thunder Punch)_**

**There that's will be the team currently for both teens. Also the age for both is natsu being 17 and Serena being 16. And natsu got his pokemon when he was 6 and then you know end being in fairy tail most of his life. As for Serena she's been in Kalos all her life.**

**As for the wild encounters I thinking it will happen during the missions natsu takes (will like extend the arc a lil for this or put it during the games or have a legendary encounter.)**

**For mega evolution I'm thinking of adding a few in just for the team and stuff and how natsu and Serena will get it will be during the GMG or Pokemon traveling)**

**_(The Adventure)_**

**So far I'm thinking of starting it off where Serena is at where she goes to the fairy tail world which arceus actually send her(with the Pokemon egg which he will give). From there it will be all the way of the GMG Arc and then they get send back to Kalos for the Pokemon league. (This case I was thinking of having arceus bring gym leaders in order to challenge natsu) or start from where team flare begin their plan but for now not sure on it prob go with doing the Pokemon league plan or make them go thru town thru town challenging the gyms and from there stop flare and make it to the Pokemon league.**

**As for the others I'm thinking of just like add some other chars like ash or iris or anyone for that matter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sign Of A Arrival

**Chapter 3 of Fairy Tail: The Lost Pokemon Trainer Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or fairy tail)**

**(Fairy Tail Tavern)(sorry if they are bit OOC at times)**

As the members begin to talk about their daily lives. Our dragons slayer natsu had begin just woken up.

Natsu: "hmm what to do.." As he gets ready for the day he gets himself ready he heads to the hall and sees everyone there already.(yeah he slept in the guild for night).

He sees happy coming at him then hugs at his best friend. "Hey happy". The blue cat responds with purrs and "aye!". He sees everyone and smiles to himself. As he approach the bar he is greeted by Mira who smiles seeing the young Mage and was cooking breakfast for the members.

Mira: "hello natsu" she says  
Natsu: "hello Mira-San hey wheres lissana?"  
Mira: "she slept a lil late elfman will wake her and what will you like for breakfast?"  
Natsu: "will like to have some eggs and bacon"

She nods and begins making the breakfast at the same time gray had arrive and smirks seeing natsu.

Gray: "Well hello flame brain"  
Natsu: "Hello ice stripper here to strip again"  
Gray: "Hah nice try flame head I can frees you quicker"  
Natsu: "Like u can bastard I can melt it away"

Gray: "Then let me kick your ass then" smirks confidently  
Natsu: As he gets up "you wanna fight boy I'm fired up!"

Before the two can even fight both had received bonks to the head by the sword woman that was behind them and they did not even notice her there.

Ezra: "Do I have to shut both of you guys up" dark aura emits from her body.

Both boys screamed a bit even happy who felt it "she's scary"and fly to a near by table. Couple mins later Wendy and Juvia with charle comming in.

Mira: "Hello girls any thing you will like"  
Juvia: "Juvia will like to have eggs and toast please"  
Mira: "coming up" she continue cooking  
Ezra: "strawberry cake please" and Mira heard heard her request and give a "mhm"

Juvia as she's walking around she sees gray talking with a guildie and hearts to appear around her head and hearts in her eyes

Juvia: "Gray-sama~!" She goes to glomps him but he side steps and she miss but try's again and actually got him.

Gray: "Juvia what you doing?!"  
Juvia: "Juvia wants to hug gray because she loves him~"  
Gray: "uh" he manages to get off of her and heads to the mission board even there's not that many missions.

Mins later arrives the rest of the guild and the master himself.

Makarov: "hello everyone I have news to tell"  
Natsu: "what is it gramps?"  
Makarov: "our guild will be joining the GMGs this year and it will start in 3 months"  
Marco: "we enter last time but we were in last place we lost how can you be sure we will win this year!"  
Makarov: "you guys enter without us but this time all of us will be here we can win back"  
Marco: "I hope you really know what your getting to master"  
?: he's right fairy tail will win this year  
Marco: who said that?  
?: "me look up"

Everyone looks up to see a little in a white dress and cream like hair. At this no body knows except the master who jaw dropped.

Makarov: FIRST MASTER MAVIS?  
Mavis: -giggles- "good thing you remember me Makarov "  
Makarov: "what are you doing here!?"  
Mavis: "to help fairy tail win of course also to ask natsu".  
Natsu: "wait why me?"  
Mavis: "I have a item you own "

At this everyone begin to get curious on what natsu owns even lissana who arrived shortly after. Mavis began to hover down and went to natsu. In her hand it was a green bandana(in the pic) with a pokeball logo. She holds his hand and give the Bandana to him.

Natsu: "whats this" wondering what it is.  
Mavis: "it's your bandana u wore this as a young child when Makarov found you and u drop it, I found it and kept it safe incase to give it to you again."  
Natsu: " hmm..." At the moment his head started to hurt a bit. "Ugh my head is hurting now"  
Mavis: "hmmm natsu it seems u have forgotten memories inside you that slowly coming back but requires a a trigger."  
Lissana: "but what is the trigger natsu-San needs?"  
Mavis: "I didn't know before but I do know now..the trigger isn a thing it's a person."

Everyone even Ezra had their eyes begin to rile up on who or where this person is and who are they.

Natsu: "but where is that person"  
Mavis: "it will come to u soon in time for now just continue on"  
Natsu: "alright but now I'm excite who this person is and if they strong I want to fight them" pumping his fist in the air.  
Makarov: "good anyway EVERYONE LETS TRAIN TO BECOME THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE!"

Everyone began to scream and cheer in pure pride and excitement know they will win this year if they practice hard and beat all the other guild especially the new strongest guild SaberTooth.

Loki comes out and tells Lucy and team natsu "hello Lucy-sama"

Lucy: "hello Loki what brings you here to the guild?"  
Loki: "I'm here to tell that team natsu and couple extra are invited to the celestial world for a important meeting."

Ezra: "what will this meeting hold?"  
Loki: "all will be told when we get get to there now come with me" and with that he teleports all of team natsu, levi and lissana and gajeel(sorry if spelled wrong).

**(Celestial World)**

Minutes later a portal has open up spitting out all of the the team and they land on top of each other.

Natsu: "owwww that is just one bad landing" groans as he slow get up along with everyone else.

Loki: "welcome to the celestial world now before we begin I would like everyone to..." At this Loki made a signal for the other spirits to come out and yell in surprise "WELCOME BACK LUCY!"

As for Lucy she is shock and surprise to say anything "e-ehhhhhhh!?"

Scorpio: "welcome back Lucy it been 7 years since you were gone so owe made a party to celebrate up your return."  
Lucy: "you all did this for me" all the spirits nodded and Lucy ran up to them and hugged all of them except the water one she still scoffed at her.

A large light began to emit into from the ground revealing a very tall and large figure the celestial king.

Loki: " hello king we brought Lucy here"  
King: "ahh thank you,sorry for the hurry Lucy they have brought you here to celebrate your return for the day"  
Lucy: "oh ok"  
King: "Everyone you are all free to spend your day here having fun or train how ever you like!"

Everyone began to have fun explore the celestial world, natsu and happy went to see all the fishes the world has some big as natsu himself. Lucy and levi went chatting with Virgo and Aries even the times when Virgo recalled "punishment" which Lucy replied no and sweat dropped. Ezra went to the library to stride the spirits and gajeel went on looking for iron.

**(Time-skip: couple hours later afternoon)**

After everyone had their fun in the celestial world they were having a big feast and cake. Mostly it almost end up with gray and natsu almost brawling till Ezra knocked them out cold and after that everyone enjoyed their time.

King: "it appears that we have end the day with a fun good feast I hoped everyone enjoyed their day"

Lucy: "we did right everyone" they nodded.  
King: "oh I would like you to know that1 day here is 2 months back in your world" at this everyone's jaw dropped realize they lose 2 months of their training. (A/n: I know it was 3 months but I'm just going with 2)

D: "nooooo! We lost most of our training!"(woke up)  
Ezra: "well then we going to have to extreme training"at this most of the members gulped at the word "extreme".

Levi: "U-Um e-extreme?"  
Gajeel: "sweet extreme" flashes a smirk wanting to get stronger with this type of training.  
Loki: "well good luck on the training for the GMG time to send you guys back" with that a flash of light had sparked and everyone disappeared back to there guild.

(**Fairy Tail Tavern)**

Everyone arrived but all over the place and the other members probably don't know what just happen.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 4 of Fairy Tail: The Lost Pokémon Trainer  
"The Fateful Encounter"

Two weeks have gone by since Serena had first began her Pokémon journey through the Kalos region. On her should is her partner frost who been with her since a kid and excited to hit her first gym in Santalune City. Feeling excited she been preparing for her first gym battle. "Hey frost you ready for our gym battle" she talks to her partner froakie and it replies with a happy "froakie!" She smiles at her partner and continues on her way to Santalune Gym. She heads to a nearby stream and stop and rest. Serena reach into her pokeballs and thrown her 2 balls out "come on out Dratini and Pikachu!"

The first ball revealed a blue serpent like Pokémon with 2 fins on its head and a white belly and the center of its head is a big snout. It cry out a "Tini!".

The second ball revealed a short chubby like rodent cover in yellow fur with its ears long with black tip. Small mouth and 2 red circles on its cheeks. It had let out a happy "pika!".

Serena: "hello Pikachu and Dratini we taking a break for lunch for a bit" she says to her pokemon as she pet them softly on the head. She looks around and watches her Pokémon play around run around the grass and play.

(Pokémon talk)

Pikachu: "Dratini u can't get me" he teases as Dratini tries to catch Pikachu.  
Dratini: "ooo pika just wait I will get you~!" Giggling as she tries and fail a bit to get the little happy electric type.  
Froakie: sighs to himself watching then two younglings "u two always acting like kids just like when you guys first met"  
Pikachu: "oh don't be a sourpuss come play with us and yes I'm a kid" smiling to himself enjoying his life.  
Froakie: "hmm fine but don't say I warn you I'm faster" smirks and joins in the fun with the 2 other Pokemon"

(Pokémon talk ends)

Serena: "frost,Dratini and pikachu come get your lunch~!" She calls out to her pokemon which they heard her and went to her seeing three bowls each one with their names and the types. All 4 began eating and enjoying their food. After couple minutes they all finish and she wash the bowls in the stream and pack them away.

Serena: "All done everyone ate and ready to go?" she ask and which all her Pokemon were ready and full. " ok time for you two to go back to your pokeballs". As she took out her pokeballs and press the button and a red laser shot out taking Dratini and pikachu back into their balls.

She start walking again back into her journey again and continue on through Santalune forest.

**(Santalune Forest Serena POV)**

As I walk into the green forest I seen many of the forest pokemon all having fun in the trees. The scenery was great and peaceful and I pass through the trainers who were busy battling each other to notice Serena as she continues on moving. A small ringing sound was made as my holo caster had a call from my mom.

Grace: "hey honey just checking in how you doing"  
Serena: "I'm doing fine in fact I'm close to my first gym in Santalune city"  
Grace: "ohh sweet also did you practice your rhyhorn racing?"  
Serena: "uhhhh...no well I just start on my journey so yeah" at this she sweat dropped.  
Grace: "well you better promise you practice rhyhorn racing or you be sorry"  
Serena: "ok" soon the holo caster start to lose connection and which it just shut off "what the what's happening mom.. Mom?!"

(End POV)

Soon the ground begins to shake a little as she tries to hold on a tree and light appear under her. She try's not to scream but fear is starting to get on to her and with one flash she disappeared.

(**_Hall of Origin)_**

As she lands on the glass platform she groans as she gets up. "Ugh..where am I?" Serena says as she looks around, when she look down on the ground and pillars around she almost freaked out but calm down.

Serena:" w-what is this?!"  
?: "hello Serena welcome to my lair"  
Serena: "w-who was t-that" stuttering in fear she turns around and meets with a giant shadow.  
?: "sorry about that" it lights the fires up and light opens up which shows the alpha Pokémon himself arceus.  
Serena: "who are u!?" Surprise as the size of arceus'  
Arceus: I am arceus creator of the Pokémon world". Both froakie and Serena surprise in shock seeing the maker of froakie and all Pokémon.

Arceus then explains to her about himself which eventually she understand.

Serena: "Ohh ok..but wait why did you bring me here?"  
Arceus: "It because I will let you see and you probably remember this boy". As he said this a brings a ball and shows her the ball with an image of an older pink haired boy in which Serena becomes shock into seeing the green poke-ball bandana and knows who it is. "n-natsu..." Was all she could say and felt her heart beating a bit faster and tears coming out,

(**fairy tail tavern)**

Natsu: "ah choo! man what the hell is there like someone talking about me"  
Gray: "like who will talk about you"  
Natsu: "oh shut up!"  
Gray: "make me" they are about to fight before Ezra stopped them again.  
Wendy: "gray-San your naked..*blush*"  
Gray: "Dammit!" Runs and go back getting clothes.

(**Hall of Origin)**

Serena still sniffling seeing her old favorite friend back and alive but in a weird place. Arceus looks over at the girl "seems you have like seeing him back am I correct"

Serena: "y-yes I am but where is he?"  
Arceus: "It seems he in the world call Fiore in a different dimension"  
Serena: "how can I get their Arceus?" shock at her question and compliments her bravery to get her friend back.  
Arceus: "I can teleport you to the that world but after that I cant be able to bring you back for a while do you want to do this human?"  
Serena: "yes. I have his pokemon maybe it bring some memories and a picture.."  
Arceus: "hmm..ok human I'll help you I will also contact you time from time" with that he created a portal to the world " I want you to give this to him as a gift" he creates a egg and gives it to her"  
Serena: "Ok and thank you arceus...well here I go" and with that she steps into the portal.  
Arceus: "Take care child" he goes back to rest..

**(Magnolia Town, Fiore)**

The portal opens up and Serena carefully jumps out with the container holding the pokemon egg and a small pokeball on top(btw she under the tree where team shadow gear were once chain up in that's where she landed). She looks around the town that looks so primitive yet peaceful and happy with banners and a lot of smells. "Froakie!" Wondering what this place is about.

She walks around the town looking for the symbol she saw on the ball. Though throughout her walking she sees all these cool symbols of other buildings with one looking with a symbol of a Saber Tooth. "Cool this looks so big than the houses we have right froakie" she looks at her partner and he nods" they pass the saber tooth build and continue down the stone road. "Hey froakie I wonder what pokemon is in this egg" her partner nods not knowing what it is. As she makes a left she crashes into an armor clad woman known as Ezra.

Serena: "ow what was that?"  
Ezra: "who are you?"  
Serena: "I-i am Serena and this is my partner frost the froakie" froakie stands up ready.  
Ezra: "what is that? Looking at froakie in curiously and wonder.  
Serena: "it's a pokemon I'll explain later" as she talks she looks at the mark "hey that's the symbol we saw!"  
Ezra: "you mean the fairy tail mark"  
Serena: "yes wait may I come to the place were that mark belongs?"

Looking at the girl suspiciously she then says "ok you may come but if your threat I will defeat you" Serena gulps at her threat and nods quickly.

**(Time-skip mins later)**

Ezra and Serena arrived at the fairy tail tavern and Serena is nervous while frost is kind of excited for what's inside.

**(Fairy tail tavern)**

Inside there was another small brawl which fairy tail used to be famous for but the members did had fun and Serena was shock seeing the inside of it and all the new peopl

Ezra: "You might need to close your ears" Serena understood and close her ears as did frost. "EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING NOW!" her voice booming throughout the entire tavern even half the town can hear it and everyone stopped fighting and sit down on the tables.

Gray: "w-welcome back Ezra" said the now scare as crap ice Mage and the pink haired boy.  
Natsu: "h-hi Ezra"  
Ezra: "I will deal with you two later, now we have a guest her name is Serena and her partner froakie.

Natsu walks up slowly to the girl "hi Serena I'm natsu" but what did everyone didn't expect was her hugging natsu tightly and crying a lil.

Serena: "Natsu! It is you" hugging him happily and tearing a bit she's too happy to see him back and alive even froakie was dancing around in joy.

Everyone was jaw dropped and shock seeing what's in front of them.

Natsu: "ehhh? What you doing?"  
Serena: "Don't you remember me or frost"  
Natsu: "no I don't know you how do u know me?" Serena felt hurt that he doesn't remember her.  
Serena: "but natsu u do remember look at what you're wearing the Kalos region green bandana". Everyone else was wondering what Kalos is.  
Natsu: "wait why doe Kalos sound familiar.." At this he fell tot the ground and began rolling around like in pain " AH MY HEAD!"  
Mavis: "it seems she was the person all along"  
Makarov: "what going on her...Mavis what are you doing here?"  
Mavis: "solving this problem"  
Lissana: "what's happening to natsu-San?" Moments later natsu got up and rub his head then looked at Serena and frost and now with eyes widened.  
Natsu: "Serena...Frost...is that you guys!?" Everyone widen while the girl with tears nodded happily"

**End of chapter 4 now sorry for ending at a cliffhanger that was just had to happen somewhere now next chapter will be showing the mystery Pokémon in the egg cya next time.**


	5. Chap 5:The Happy Reunion and Battle Pt I

**Fairy Tail Chapter 6: The Happy Reunion and Battle of Friendship Part I. (It don't own Pokémon or Fairy Tail just the story)**

Everyone stare intently at the two young people looking straight into the eyes. As everyone was shock at events that are unfolding and Mavis being the girl she is smile greatly at the two.

Natsu: "Serena...it's been years since I last saw you...how did you find me" as he walk to her everyone seeing small tears wanting to come out from his eyes he went to hug her.

Serena: " I knew you wouldn't die...your mother missed you she been living with us since".

Natsu: "Thank you...also..where charmy and how you found me?"

Serena: " I brought her along as well as the egg and an other Pokémon as for finding you arceus transported me to this world and the woman there Ezra brought me to the guild.

Looking over at Ezra natsu gave a small "thanks" with his lips mouthing the words.

Natsu: "After letting her go he went over to the egg "so this is the egg he gave me"  
Serena: "Mhm he wanted to give it to you as a gift not sure why though.  
Natsu: "It just like how lissana and I raise happy when he was in his egg"  
Serena: "who are they?"

Later on natsu explains that he was not born in this world and was from Kalos where a different world called PokeEarth. Even though they were shock but still accept him as their own which natsu smiled knowing they still care for him.

After that the blue cat went into natsu's shoulder and the white-haired girl up to them with a happy smile.

Lissana: "hello I'm Lissana Strauss nice to meet you Serena-San"  
Serena: "hello and whoa a flying cat"  
Happy: "mhm I'm happy the one natsu raised"  
Serena: "aww how sweet just like how he raised his charmander charmy"  
Natsu: "ohh Serena may I have my Pokémon now" at this Serena took out 2 red and white circle object and gave them to natsu.

Makarov: "natsu what are those?"  
Natsu: "Pokeballs good to travel with also everyone I want you to meet Serena and my other friend" clicking at the button making it enlarge to the size of his hand "COME OUT CHARMY!" Throws the ball up to the air a white flash comes down to the ground.

Out of the ball a small flame lizard creature with it tail with a flame shiny brightly and black eyes with a small cute "char~" looking around and sees natsu and runs over jumping on him "Charr!"

Everyone was surprise but a little aww at the creature hugging natsu happily and natsu hugging back.

"Wait natsu-san what is that your holding?" said Lucy shock and little aww at the scene.  
"Everyone this is charmy my charmander" natsu stated and everyone said hello to charmy which she reply back with a "charmander!"  
"Aww it's so cute" squealed Wendy who came over to natsu.  
"Go ahead pet her Wendy" said natsu as he went down and let Wendy pet her"  
"I'm Charlie nice to meet you two" Said Charles in which charmander returned with a "hi".

Natsu had let charmy down to play with happy,Charles and Patherlily. As charmy look around meeting the other members and looking around with small squeals of excitement. Natsu on the other hand wonder what the other pokemon is inside the other.

"Natsu what is the other hold" said Ezra quite curious.  
"Ohh idk I didn know I be getting 2 pokemon but cool anyway come on out!" Throwing the ball in the air another flash of light appears.

Seconds later the light faded everyone look at another creature. The creature was a tall green bug like creature which was bipedal with large insect wings and 2 blade like forearms which are long and can slice thru medal. It looks around with a "scyther!"

"Whoa what is that creature its man!" Elfman asks with excitement  
" ohh this is scyther that we had for a while and my mom raised it for you as well as your mother" Serena explains and pet the creature on the head. As it look at natsu it goes to him to get petted on the head "scy" at this natsu smiled and petted him.

"Cool I always wanted one and now I got one hello scyther I will be your trainer ok?" Natsu and scyther nodded. "Welcome to the team scyther"  
"Hey natsu want me to show you my Pokémon? Serena questioned in which got natsu fist blazing "yes! Show me"

Serena nodded and reach in 2 more pokeballs. At this "Come on out pikachu and Dratini!"

Two lights of flashes come and disappear leaving in 2 little creatures not tall. First one being a yellow mouse have 2 black tipped ears and a lighting bolt tail witch it says "pikachu!". The 2nd reveals a blue serpent like creature which small fins on its head and a big snout and shouts "Tini" and glares at the yellow rat.  
"You guys don't fight sheesh, anyway everyone these are my Pokemon frost,Dratini and pikachu say hello to the FairyTail members guys" Serena happily says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says(Hi (author note: the exceeds understand the Pokémon)  
"Dratini~!" She chirps  
"Froakie" frost says

"Hi I'm lissana and my brother and sister Mira and Elfman"  
"I'm gray"  
"I'm Wendy"  
"I'm Ezra

Eventually they got to everyone and the Pokemon cheer happily. The master down and joined them " ahh what's going on" looks at the 3 new creatures "oh well Serena and you Pokemon do you want to join fairy tail?" Makarov says.

"Hmm...do you guys want to" at this they all nodded yes "well master...we wanna join fairy tail!" Serena saying in a new sense of pride.

"Then welcome to fairy tail" he says with a good smile

"Mira give them stamps on them" he says and Mira takes out the stamp "What color do u want Serena-San?

"On my arm right side color pink" she answers with a happy tone.  
She stamps and shows natsu her new stamp.

"Um natsu do they use magic" Wendy ask.

"Ohh I should tell you yes in a way it magic but it's not here I'll explain" natsu says which everyone sat down to sit.

"First is my partner charmy,she's a fire type just like I'm a fire dragon slayer and Serena I'll tell you what happen"

"Anyway charmander is fire type and a girl next is scyther puts a bug and flying type with blade like arms which it's what I like about scyther." Natsu explains in which charmy and scyther both reply.

"Then the egg which we won't know but" hold the egg heating it up a bit " I'm taking care of it just like me and lissana did with happy" natsu says which made lissana blush.

"Next are my pokemon, first is frost he's a water type and can use water type moves I heard Juvia can use water so you guys can be great friends then next is pikachu he's a young electric or lighting type in your terms and then last is Dratini a dragon type or dragon in your world." Says Serena but everyone was shock learning of the dragon.

"Uh Serena dragons are rare and powerful in this world so yeah could had kept that secret plus Wendy, me and gajeel are dragon slayers who lost our dragon parents long ago.." Said natsu a bit sadden.

At this Dratini heads over to Wendy and coils up to her shoulder and rubs her head on her head in which the young girl giggles and laughs and pets her.

"She's friendly and loves seeing new places also she took a liking to Wendy " said Serena in a happy tone.

Everyone laugh and aww at the cute scene and everyone continue on their lives with members going to missions and natsu and gray fighting which end up getting thunder shocked by pikachu to stop fighting.

"Dam he's like Ezra but with shock" said natsu rubbing his butt.  
"Good one pikachu" Ezra says as she pets he young pokemon.  
"Btw Serena Dratini is training with Wendy at the moment" said natsu  
"Oh ok but natsu it's I been wondering...um..I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Yells with determination and joy.  
"Await really?...yes! I accept your challenge hey charmy you ready for a battle" said natsu and charmy replies with "CHarr~!" With fire in eyes.

"A pokemon battle?" Makarov ask in curiously  
"Mhm it where Pokemon get to fight with their trainers" said Serena  
"Interesting May I watch this battle?" He says  
"Sure master c'mon natsu let's head to the back" Serena chirps

Moments after the both along with Ezra,gray,Mira,lissana,Lucy,Juvia and the exceed even gajeel and levy along with master came to the back to watch while the rest continue on.

"This better be a good fight I been wonder how these things can fight" said gajeel smirking.

As the 2 go on the each other side of the field they prepare and take out their first battle. "Ready to lose Serena even if I only have 2 Pokemon" said natsu smirking. "Don't be sure natsu I been training and I'm going to be using 2 Pokemon"

"The battle between natsu and Serena Begins!" Says Mira being the ref.

**_(Pokémon Battle: Natsu Vs Serena)(Sound Track: Pokemon X and Y Rival battle OST)(a/n: sorry going to let them use 2 pokemon each)_**

"Ok scyther come out!" Natsu yells and throw the ball into the air and flash of light comes out scyther. "Scyther!" It yells ready for battle.

"Ok Pikachu come on out!" She yells and a flash of blue light comes out and the yellow mouse come out with a happy "Pika!"  
And looks over at his friend scyther who's he going to fight.

"Battle begin!" Says Mira.

"ok scyther use Vacuum wave!" Says Natsu and with that scyther start moving his blade arm around and around creating a small Vacuum force which cover his arm in a windy like aura and goes to hit pikachu's chest "Scyther!".

"Pikachu dodge it and use tail whip!" Pikachu listen and dodged scyther attack and goes behind and use his tail and whips it on his head doing some (a/n:Doing it like the anime not the game) damage.

"SCY!" Scyther growls and rubs his head a bit in pain and prepares for the next attack.

"Scyther fly up and use steel wing!" Natsu commands and scyther head up into the sky and wings began to transform in which change into steel color which gajeel got a bit interested "whoa it can use iron attacks!" And heads down hitting pikachu in the chest with a lot of force sending him to the wall with a slam and dust everywhere.

Seconds later shows pikachu barely getting up and panting. "Pika...chu" it says not going down. "Yay pikachu alright use thunder punch!" Pikachu listens as it charges it little fist in a lot of electricity and runs over to scyther ready to give a punch to the chest area.

"Scyther dodge it then grab pikachu's tail and send him flying up the use quick attack!" Scyther dodge his fist and at barely right timing grab the little yellow pokemons tail and swing it up which pikachu scream his name again and scyther with fast speed flys up to pikachu and slams himself onto pikachu. Pikachu crashes down and lands at the ground the dust soon clears showing a very tired scyther and fainted pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle scyther wins!" Says Mira holding the red flag for natsu(idk where she get those they just came out of nowhere)

**To be continued, sorry had to drop it at a cliff hanger but this is getting somewhat long so im stopping it here stay tune for the next chapter of Fairy Tail: The Lost Pokemon Trainer**  
**Give a nice review ouo.**


	6. Chap 6:The Happy Reunion & Battle Pt II

Chapter 7:The Happy Reunion and Battle of Friendship Part II  
(We are back on another great chapter lets continue the story)

"Ok Pikachu return you done great return" pressing the button on the ball she returns her friend back into the ball rests. She takes out another ball and tosses it up in the air "GO Frost!" Out came out her water type partner.

"Froakie!" Frost yells ready for battle.

"Ok scyther go use vacuum wave again!" Natsu yells and scyther charges his blade arm again and charges at frost.

"Ok frost use your foam to trap scyther's legs!" Frost jumps up high and uses it foam with direct contact on scyther's legs stopping his attack and stood in place "scy?!". "Good now use quick attack with all your might!" At this frost with a white aura speeds down at scyther and makes direct hit on his head knocking it out "scccyyy!" Swirls on it eyes meaning it faint.

"And the winner of this one is frost the froakie!" Mira says holding the green flag for Serena.

"Woot we got him good job frost" says Serena happily with frost giving a "thumbs up".

"Ok scyther return" pressing the button a red lasers absorbs spicy there and brings it back into his ball". Tossing out the other ball "charmy come on out!" Out came his fire lizard friend charmander.

"Char~!" She squeals happliy for her battle with frost. "Ok charmy use scratch!" With her little claw glow write charmander rushes up to frost and slash on his chest making some damage.

"Frost ok use bubble water types are weak to fire!" Frost goes in to fire a couple of bubbles at charmander.

"Charmy dodge them!" Charmy tries her best to dodge only one manage to hit her leg with a small pop and weaken her. "Char.." Growl weakly and stand up and ready to fight.

"Ok charmy use AncientPower!" Glowing a blue like aura charmy lifts four small rock up in the air and aims at frost. "CHARR~!" Yelling loudly as she fires the boulders at great speeds.

"Dodge them quickly" Serena yells but it was too late as the rocks explode and hit frost around his body damaging him heavily.

"F..f-froakie" he says weakly and slowly get up but struggle standing. "Frost are you alright?" She ask in reply water type gave her a thumbs up. "Alright run up to charmy and use bubble!"  
"Oh no you don't charmy use AncientPower up close as well!"

Both the Pokemon charge up to each other and they fire their at each other and those attacks collided with each other resulting a large white explosion with a cloud of smoke. Seconds later the cloud and dust clear up showing the two Pokemon KOed with swirls in their eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle this is a draw!"

"Well good game Serena heh it was fun" natsu says showing off his toothy grin which Serena blush lightly.  
"Y-yeah good game it was fun" she says smiling

After returning there Pokemon back inside giving them time to rest and Wendy start healing them.  
Moments later they return inside to the guild with Lucy and levi to the counter and natsu and gray fighting and Serena with the exceeds. While everyone is enjoying their time. Moments after Makarov comes in...seems things are going to get lively.

"Everyone I have special good news to tell all" Makarov says sternly  
"What is it Makarov?" Says Serena  
"Dear and everyone we are entering the Grand Magic Games this year" everyone tensed leaving Serena with a confuse face.

"Wait what is this grand magic games?" She asks curiously

"Grand Magic Games happen every year (maybe wrong?) where guilds gather and fight to see who's the strongest in the country and winning guild gets jewels and prizes" he explains

"Oh ok that sounds fun and so cool hey frost think you want to try it out?" She ask to her partner which reply in a "froakie!"

"Alright guild the GMC will start tomorrow" everyone gasp thinking how fast time went.

"Well happy let sleep now I'm fired up for the games!" Scream natsu with fire in his mouth.

" let try our best here and win" says Lucy happily.

"Nattttttsssssuuuuuuuu!" Scream happy as he crashes into the pink headed.

"What is it happy?" Natsu ask to his exceed

"The egg is hatching" say by the shocked Patherlily holding egg that's shiny though the hall.

After placing the egg to the table everyone gather to the egg and it start shaking a bit while glowing brightly. The egg behind to take a different form and begins to form the four legs, a bushy tail, brown ears and brown fur. Moments later the light slowly disappears in its wake a little Pokémon emerges from where the egg once stand.

"Eevee!~" it said which most of the girls went around to touch and Coe about.

"oh my god it looks so cute and soft~!" Lucy squeal wanting to hold the little pokemon.

"Natsu your egg hatched into a eevee lucky~!" Serena squeals

" Oh sweet I always wanted a eevee" Serena says

"Well is it a girl or a boy" as he hold it which it cuddles on him thinking he's its father.

"Awwww~ so kawaii~!" The girls in the guild excluding Cana saying happily from the scene.

"It not an it natsu it's a she a girl" Carla says which natsu yells happily already cuddling the little fox in his arms like a father.

"Vee~(Papi~! Yay i have a daddy) she says which happy heard.

"Ohh natsu she talks!"  
"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"E-e-eevee u can talk?!" He ask holding fox in front of him.

"Eevee~" says in pokespeak which he didn't understand

"Well only we exceeds can understand her don't know how though"

"Yet this is a new-born so it must be taken care of, Natsu will have to take care of her like he did with happy". Carla and Patherlily both agreed.

"Yeah just not with so much fish " says lucky sweat dropping.

The other guild members laugh at that comment she made and as the nightfall soon approaches for its members as a sinister smirk hides within the shadows from another guild  
..

(Author note:Chapter complete and the egg pokemon was eevee! Anyway yeah sorry for not being here so long like I said in my other story I been gone from testing and all other school stuff and yeah this is short. Also I won't add the dragons like coming from eclipse cannon(or was it door) because the portal to the pokemon world is after it I'll explain when we get there.)


End file.
